Lives Never To Share
by the-despair-twins
Summary: Vampires and humans are enemies. What happens if a Fuyuka Kudou and Sakuri, a vampire becomes friends? Will the vampires become allies with the humans? Or will they force forbid each other from seeing one another? Please Read and Review and Ocs needed. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

_**Thea: Hiya people~! I'm making another story! It's just fun for me ^^! I'm making a story about vampires, ware wolves, and other kinds of races. Please read till the end! Hope you don't get freaked out in my story. XD It's mostly about Fuyuka and my Oc. My Oc is not a boy. Hope you enjoy and if you see any wrong spellings or wrong grammar, please inform me about it, thank you. Now on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Please read and review. ^^**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**Chapter 1: Thoughts About A New Friend**

Vampires and humans are known to be enemies. Humans think that vampires are harmful by sucking their blood through their neck and leaving them dead. All humans knew that never would they be friends with a vampire. Today something unexpected will happen.

It was a foggy day in Tokyo, Japan. A girl is waiting outside the Raimon Junior High. Her eyes fixed on the school. A girl looked at the school, scanning it. Her eyes beginning to close until a voice from her back was heard.

"Um... Miss, are you lost?" A girl with purple hair said with worried eyes looking at the girl.

"I-I am not lost." The girl said looking at Fuyuka, staring at her. This was making Fuyuka feel weird, this girl is creeping her out.

"Uh... I'm going now." Fuyuka said. When she was about to leave the girl looked at her.

"You cannot leave now." The girl said. Fuyuka turned around and looked at her.

"Ok, your creeping me out." Fuyuka said and grabbed her phone. When she was gonna call Haruna, the girl snatched her phone away.

"What the?" Fuyuka said looking at the girl. Her eyes were pink on the left and green on the right, she had black hair that was hard to describe even for Fuyuka.

"Tell me who you are!" Fuyuka shouted, trying to gain courage. The girl smiled, or Fuyuka thought so but she was smirking.

"Sakuri Tsukomotchi." The girl said smiling more or rather to say grinning.

"I'm Fuyuka Kudou but my friends call me Fuyuppe Ono sometimes.." Fuyuka said smiling at her new friend.

"Fuyuka? Call me Sakuri." Sakuri said. Sakuri was creepy but it would not hurt to be her friend. Or so she thought so.

"I'll call my friends, I'm sure they would like to meet you." Fuyuka said running towards the soccer field.

"Do- do not bother." Sakuri said looking down, her eyes unseen. But Fuyuka turned around and shook her head.

"They would want to." Fuyuka said and went away. When she arrived with Mamoru, and the other members of the soccer club. Fuyuka did not see Sakuri anymore. She wondered where she went, she looked around. Haruna's eyes widened when she stared into her laptop and saw some what a weird happening.

"Guys, there is a girl in the up in the Inazuma Tower. It's in the news." Haruna said pointing to her laptop. Everyone went to Haruna's side and looked at her laptop. Haruna replayed the video and Fuyuka's eyes widened as she saw Sakuri, down the Inazuma Tower were lots of people looking at Sakuri surrounding defense if she might fall.

"Th-that's the girl I'm talking about!" Fuyuka said. "That was weird she was here a minute ago." Fuyuka said scratching her head in confusion.

"That's one creepy girl." Natsumi said.

"Yeah, she must be a weird creature to move that fast. Not human." Shirou said.

"You mean like a vampire or ware wolf." Endou said.

"It could be like that." Gouenji said. If they were detectives this was one weird mystery. Fuyuka became worried, she made friends with someone she might not want to trust.

"Well, let's go then." Fuyuka said running towards the Inazuma Tower. Mamoru went back to his old training site. He could see better of the Inazuma Tower there. Fuyuka saw Mamoru and waved at him. Mamoru looked down and pointed to Sakuri. Sakuri turned her head and looked at Mamoru. She whispered some words of other language that no one could understand.

Sakuri looked up to the sky closed her eyes, and suddenly a lightning bolt shocked her, but when it hit no one can see Sakuri. Not Fuyuka, not Mamoru, not anybody. A note fell into Fuyuka's head, she was pretty sure it was something about Sakuri but it wasn't. It was about her past, _Sakuri_, it was written down. Fuyuka's eyes widened. How could a girl she just met know a lot about her?

"Mamoru, my classmate? In 1st grade?" Fuyuka said looking more into the note trying to read more. But the other language that was written was a language no one could understand. Fuyuka sighed and kept the note in her pocket. She went back to school.

Haruna looked at Fuyuka, who was sad or rather upset. Haruna became worried about Fuyuka, she ran upt o her friend and smiled.

"Fuyuka-san, Are you alright?" Haruna asked.

"Yeah, It's just that I can't believe I met Sakuri today and yet she..." Fuyuka said but stopped, she doesn't want anyone to know.

"Nothing." Fuyuka said and smiled.

"I have been researching about your new friend, what's her name again Sakuri?" Haruna said and asked while Fuyuka nodded.

"Well, she has three qualifications. First is she could be a vampire. Second, she could be a ware wolf. And third she could be a or maybe other races." Haruna said forming number three using her fingers.

"That can't be, Sakuri-chan, she's _normal._" Fuyuka said but her voice turned low when she said '_normal_'. Well, what could she say? Sakuri was creepy, and scary.

"_Normal_? She moved as fast as wind, qualification for a vampire, ware wolf, and unrested spirit. Disappears after get shocked by lightning, qualifications for a ware wolf, or other races but humans. Maybe even a Goddess." Haruna said. Fuyuka slapped Haruna slightly.

"Haruna, there is no such thing as a vampire, ware wolf, and other races. Only humans exist." Fuyuka said and assured Haruna.

"B-but, there has been real life stories about the three." Haruna said.

"And you believe those?" Fuyuka asked and giggled. Haruna sighed, she was defeated, there was no way she could get Fuyuka to believe that vampires, ware wolves, and unrested spirits existed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" A female student shouted running towards Haruna and Fuyuka.

"What happened?" Haruna asked the girl.

"A vampire sucked my friend's blood!" The female student said breathing heavily. Haruna looked at Fuyuka who nodded.

"I'll go check it out, you call the others." Fuyuka told Haruna and she nodded. Haruna went to the soccer club to tell them about what they heard while Fuyuka ran down the hall to find out if it was true. Fuyuka ran through the hall to see a girl unconcious on the ground. Fuyuka held the girl up turned her aside to check her neck and soon enough, her eyes widened as she saw two small marks on her neck, some blood still running down her neck.

"Fuyuka?" A voice from above Fuyuka was heard. Fuyuka turned her head above to see the same girl who got hit by lightning, Sakuri Tsukomotchi.

"Sakuri-chan!" Fuyuka said and stood up leaving the dead student's body on the floor. Haruna was running towards Fuyuka with the other soccer club members behind her.

"Fuyuka-chan!" Haruna's voice echoed throughout the hall. Sakuri stood their not doing anything.

"Hey Fuyuka!" Natsumi said and arrived there earlier than Haruna and the others. Natsumi gasped as she saw the dead body. She turned to look at Sakuri who grinned.

"Natsumi!" Endou said running up to them seeing the dead body.

"Sakuri Tsukomotchi." Sakuri said and held her hand to Endou who stared.

"There's a dead student and all you care about is introducing your self to us?" Kidou asked her and glared a bit, Sakuri stared at him. Emotionless.

"What ever happened to this girl she's dead, you can't change anything that has already happened, Yuuto Kidou." Sakuri said coldly and left. She looked at Fuyuka and smirked.

"Sayonara, Fuyuka." Sakuri said went away. She turned at the corner. There Fuyuka left the others and followed Sakuri. Fuyuka ran towards the corner until she reached where Sakuri turned. Fuyuka noticed that there was no turn in that alley and it was a dead end. She looked around trying to find Sakuri but she was no where in sight.

"Fuyuka!" A voice said from behind her, she turned around to see Shirou.

"Shirou-san." Fuyuka said.

"Did you find her?" Kidou asked from behind.

"Um... gomen Yuuto-kun, no I didn't." Fuyuka said and looked down. Aki went over and went beside Fuyuka who was frowning. The others came from behind.

"Haruna, said the victim looked like one of the members of the journalism club." Aki told Fuyuka. She looked over at Haruna who nodded.

"This is going to be hard for the school, we might lose students." Natsumi said.

"Do you think there are vampires?" Kabeyama said shaking.

"No, there are no vampires, idiot." Hiroto said.

"Aliens exist but maybe just maybe. There might be vampires. Or maybe even ware wolves or other races except humans." Haruna said tapping her finger for the words she said. This made Kabeyama scared. He strated shaking a lot until he poked Midorikawa.

"What is it, Kabeyama?" Midorikawa asked.

"Can you come with me to the bathroom?" Kabeyama asked shaking. Midorikawa sighed and looked at him.

"No, go by your own. Don't be such a scaredy cat." Midorikawa said while his eys half closed. Something behind Midorikawa appeared. It had dark red eyes and two sharp teeth at the edges of it's mouth. Everyone started to take a step farther from Midorikawa.

"What?" Midorikawa asked them. Kazemaru pointed at his back. Midorikawa turned around and saw what Kazemaru pointed at.

"V-v-vampire!" Midorikawa said and hid at the back of the group. The girls started hugging each other and screaming. The boys stood in there position and was getting ready to run but they heard the vampire laugh... like Kogure.

"Uishishishishishishishishsi! I got you guys!" Kogure said removing his mask. Haruna went over to Kogure and pinched his ear.

"This is no laughing matter, midget!" Haruna shouted. Fuyuka didn't notice a thing after that she just kept her thoughts about Sakuri. A question that can only be answered by someone... smart enough to know it.

_'Sakuri Tsukomotchi... just who are you? What are you?' _Fuyuka thought and looked over a window when she saw a bat. Staring at her. The bat did some of its noise and went away.

_**With the girl Ono Fuyuka just met rather to say Sakuri...**_

Sakuri turned to her bat form and went out the window. She waited for Fuyuka to appear before she left, she felt her presence and aura. She went out the window and hang her self upside down in one of the windows.

Sakuri heard and saw everything what the group of pupils did, she smirked when Kogure pranked the group as a vampire, she tried hard not to go there and suck one of their member's blood. When Fuyuka looked at her, she knew she had to leave she squealed a bit and left.

She went to the place where she knew her kind was. Their lair. The _Vampire's_ Lair. She got down and went for the king.

"Sakuri, my daughter why have you arrived just now?" The king of the vampires asked Sakuri, the princess of the vampires.

"Father, I did what you told me, too." Sakuri said. Vampirres are the enemies of ware wolves, her mission was to make sure there was no warewolf inside Japan.

"So what happened?" He asked his daughter.

"There were two, I killed one but the other went off to humans She told them about her ally and the humans followed, they almost caught me but I changed form before I sensed their presence." Sakuri told her father.

"Take them out next time." The king said and left Sakuri. Sakuri went to her bed room. She kept her thoughts about Fuyuka, in a way she called Fuyuka her _'friend'_.

_'What will happen if she found out about me... will she still be my... my...friend?'_ Sakuri thought if she ever told Fuyuka she was a vampire. Everyone in their lair was against her, before they killed her bestfriend, they were against her. _Everyone _was now against her.

Sakuri went to sleep having a feeling the sun would be up any minute now. She kept her thoughts of what might happen tomorrow _morning._

_To be continued..._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Thea: Well, that's almost it. I've been working with it for two days and I'm proud of my new story. Sorry if I don't continue my other stories, it's just that I lost focus with them and has no idea for the next chapter. I accept Ocs, and this story may consist of 3 or longer chapters. I'll be happy if anyone reviews. Please support me hrough my chapters. And if you want to send me your Oc, please give me the following information:**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Personalities:**_

_**Crush:**_

_**Race (It's either you be human, ware wolf, vampire, or any other races): **_

_**Attire:**_

_**Country:**_

_**Strange Abilities (Do not have to answer it if you're human):**_

_**Other Information:**_

_**I know I allowed your Ocs but some of the characters may NOT be your crush like: **_

_**1. Gouenji Shuuya**_

_**2. Fuyuka/Fuyuppe Ono/Kudou**_

_**3. Tsunami Jousuke**_

_**4. Mamoru Endou**_

_**5. Touko Zaizen**_

_**6. Natsumi Raimon**_

_**That's it and please review. Sorry for all the wrong spelling or wrong grammar. Readers decide if I put yaoi or not. See you guys next chapter and it's alright to send ideas, since I'm out of one right now. Bye~! Sayonara~! Oh and negative review PLEASE keep them to your self. _I will answer all your questions about my story. Tata~!_**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thea: Guys, I'm really really really sorry for the late update. You'll see the reason below after you read all of thins. So this chapter two is more of comedy than mysteriousness so sorry. Anyway unseen or unidentified characters will appear next chaptee. Please read until the end and hopefully review and I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Enjoy!~**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Chapter 2: The Truth Hurts! (This is just another related topic) A Torture From a Helpless Creature!**

It was another gloomy day in Raimon Junior High. Ono Fuyuka was just waking up to prepare for school. She hopes to see Sakuri again but a strange feeling around her body started shocking her everytime she has thoughts about Sakuri. But in a way she was excited, Natsumi said there were at least 7 new students who has transfered.

On her way to school, she walked around looking at the other side seeing the ocean. She breath lightly. She walked to school and was shocked to see that in all places in town, only Raimon Junior High is foggy.

Fuyuka became nervous, she watched a horror movie last night, that a girl was walking to an alley as foggy as the school was, then she turned around to see...

"Fuyuka-chan?" A voice from behind her asked. Fuyuka became nervous. She turned around quickly and punched the man in the face. Fuyuka gasped inspite tha fact that it was like a real life horror movie. She punched Naijeru.

"That's tough core." Naijeru said brushing his cheek she punched. Fuyuka bowed.

"Naijeru-kun,I'm sorry." Fuyuka said. Naijeru shook his head. Fuyuka smiled. They both walked to school together when they heard a scream. Fuyuka ran after that scream. Fuyuka gasped seeing the other female student earlier down on the ground dead.

Sakuri was not far behind. She wiped the blood from her face. She walked to Fuyuka ignoring Naijeru.

"Fuyuka, wear this." Sakuri said handing her a weird necklace with a black pendant. Fuyuka stared at the student and then the pendant. She took the pendant and wore it. The pendant started to shine. Sakuri smirked. She just hope she was right..

The bell started ringing, the three rushed inside of school but Sakuri stayed at the main entrance. She felt some weird aura around the school.

_'Is this the curse?' _Sakuri thought. Soon she went inside taking another glance at the fog, seeing a weird shadow she hurried off to her own classroom.

Inside Sakuri's classroom, it seems to be foggier than the outside. She took a glance at 5 people in the classroom. She glared at a girl with shoulder length brown hair that has been tied in a blue ribbon and has chocolate brown eyes.

_'Enemy, ware wolf.'_ Sakuri thought. She took a glance at another student who has black hair with purple high lights until her waist tied in twin tails and has green eyes wearing glasses.

_'Weird Aura what is this?' _Sakuri thought. She was gonna take another look at students in the other row when someone poked her.

"Hi, I'm Eria Aoi. Nice to meet you, I'm new here, are you?" A girl with long blue hair until waist tied into pig tails and some hair still at the back with dark red eyes said.

"Sakuri Tsukomotchi. And yes." Sakuri said and took a glance at another student in another row. This time the girl she looked at seems weirder than her. She had black and blue mixed hair with pale skin and her eyes where in the left red and in the right blue. She saw some kind of dark aura around her body but the girl doesn't seem to notice.

_'That girl, and the other one has the same aura but stronger. What are they?' _Sakuri thought.

Eria was pissed of Sakuri ignoring her like that she raised her hand up and blowed on her a bit. This made Sakuri a scratch on her back. Eria looked away. Sakuri stared at her scratch and licked it. Soon it was gone.

A girl stared at Sakuri, Sakuri not noticing. She had long brown hair that reaches half of her back and has pale skin. The girl also has brown eyes. Almost looked alike the girl Sakuri called _ware wolf_.

Sakuri looked at the girl who looked away. There was still another student. She had back length brown wavy hair and has sapphire blue eyes/orbs. Sakuri stared at the 5 students over and over again, she was ignoring all Eria's shouts at her. The teacher soon came.

"Good morning, sensei!" The students shouted. Sakuri stared. She didn't know what they were doing.

_'These humans, what are they doing?' _Sakuri thought. She looked at the teacher who was smiling.

"Those 7 students please come up and introduce your selves." The teacher said. The girls Sakuri stared at stood up and Eria too. Sakuri stood up following them. The teacher told Sakuri to start.

"Sakuri Tsukomotchi, I'm new here how's it going?" Sakuri said and went back to her seat most of the boys stared at her but Sakuri ignored them.

"Hi, I'm Eria Aoi! Nice to meet you!" Eria said and went back to her seat.

"Meiko Hitobashira. I'm new here. That's all." Meiko said, she was the girl with mixed black and blue hair and has red left eye and blue right eye.

"Hi, I'm Kione. Nice to meet you all." Kione said. She was the girl with shoulder length brown hair tied in a blue ribbon with chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Chihiko Fukui." Chihiko said. She had Black hair with purple high lights waist long, tied in twin-tails, she has green eyes and wears glasses.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Umi Miu! It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Miu said while smiling. Soon Miu went back to her seat. Miu's apearance was having back length brown wavy hair and sapphire orbs.

"Hi, I'm Umeki Kazuya. Nice to meet you all." Umeki said and bowed. Umeki is the girl with long brown hair until half of her back, has a pale skin, and brown eyes.

"All right class that's all of them. Let's start the lesson." The teacher said. Most students rolled their eyes thinking that it would be boring Sakuri stared at the teacher and whispered some few words in her mind, soon her eyes started glowing.

_'Class enjoy yourself for the rest of the day.' _Sakuri said while her eyes are glowing and staring at her teacher. The teacher's eyes became soul less. The teacher stared at the students and clapped her hands gaining their attention.

"Class, you may enjoy yourself for the rest of the day." The teacher said blankly, soon the lights were turned off, it seems like some one was having a riot in the classroom, the other classroom's teacher went in when he found out the light were turned off.

When he turned on the lights, he was shocked to see, some of the students laying on the ground, dead. Mostly there were 10 students left.

"Explain what happened here!" The other teacher said.

"Ma'am told us to enjoy the rest of the day." Eria said angrily for the teacher disturbed them. The teacher left not wanting to get involved in the trouble.

_**During lunch time...**_

Most of the new students were unseen. After that riot, most of the pupils that heard about it they expected them to be rushing in the canteen for tireness. Fuyuka walked to the Sakuri's classroom worried.

"Fuyuka-chan!" Ayame said rushing out of the classroom, she had brown hair until her shoulders wearing a small blue christmas cap and has light blue eyes.

"Ayame-chan?" Fuyuppe asked her why she called her, walking up to her.

"Have you heard, people say _**NEVER**_ get in classroom C-E." Ayame said pointing to a classroom with much fog around it.

"Why, my friend Sakuri is there!" Fuyuka said angrily.

"It says 13 students died there today and most of them has scratches on their chest and the others has vampire marks and the others had unknown marks on their body.." Ayame said trying to calm Fuyuka down.

Fuyuka sighed she does not want to enter there to die but she wanted to talk to Sakuri about a lot of things.

"Fuyuka-san, It's strange, 7 students in one classroom, I really think Natsumi-san is doing this on purpose." Ayame said. Suddenly a person appeared from Ayame's back poking her.

"Are you talking about Sakuri?" A voice from behind spoke, she had blue hair until waist tied in to ribbons and has red eyes. Fuyuka nodded and went to her.

"Have you seen her? I want to ask her a bunch of things about this pendant." Fuyuka said helding the pendant up in her hands.

"See the tree without leaves outside. She stays there. She likes staying there near the old basement." The girl said.

"Thank you Aoi-san, but I didn't told you to tell anyone where I was." Sakuri said appearing out of the... wall?

"You said that but what you meant was tell anyone who's looking for you where you are." Eria said while grinning. Sakuri glared and then looked at Fuyuka.

"The pendant made Mamoru-kun embarass himself for trying to trick me. Then it made Tachimukai-kun almost suicide for bumping me. And then it almost made Naijeru-kun poke his eye with a knife for hugging me!" Fuyuka said while staring at the pendant with worried eyes.

"The pendant is just trying to protect you." Sakuri said and left.

Kione was one of the new students, she was outside the school holding a flower spinning it, having some few thoughts of her own.

_'I don't wanna be a warewolf Rococo and Hiroto...'_ Kione whispered in her head. She was a ware wolf, she knows that. But she didn't want them to know. Someone appeared behind her and almost poked her when she turned around and stayed at battle stance.

"Sakuri, it's just you." Kione said glaring.

"We can't be friends, remember?" Sakuri said just standing there doing nothing.

"It's not my fault I'm a ware wolf. Come sit beside me, we could talk this out." Kione said while she sat on the grass and patted the ground next to her. Sakuri did as Kione said. They started talking about their dislike about their races.

"We come from another world, don't we?" Kione said and Sakuri nodded.

"We don't belong here, a witch's curse did this to us and we... came here.." Sakuri said sadly. Tears ran down from her face causing her eyes to become swollen, but it was unseen because she covered it with her hair. Her tears dropped to the ground.

"Your... crying? I thought vampires doesn't have feelings?" Kione asked looking at her.

"They don't." Sakuri said still crying.

"But you are crying, no vampire cries." Kione said. Sakuri wiped her eyes and tried hard not to cry but she can't.

"Kione, I-I know your my enemy but I don't feel like it. Truth is... I never found out what I was. They found me and told me I'm a vampire. That I'm one of them." Sakuri said and stood.

"Enough talk... I still have to figure out what is Hitobashira and Fukui." Sakuri said.

"You felt it, too?" Kione said but then Sakuri just disappeared like a bubble.

"That girl..." Kione said and went away as well.

Meanwhile, Umeki has made her way to the soccer club. Running towards the club room. She knocked slightly.

"Excuse me, anyone here?" Umeki said while knocking. Ichinose went over and opened the door.

"Huh, um... can I help you?" Ichinose said before Umeki can even speak.

"I'm here to become a member of the soccer club if you don't mind." Umeki said staring at Ichinose.

"Hmm... You look familiar." Umeki said.

"Uh... you don't." Ichinose said and opened the door wider for her to step in.

"Thanks." Umeki said and she ran towards Endou. Endou stared at her.

"Uh... Can I help you?" Endou asked her.

"Is that what all you people say?" Umeki asked Endou and he sweatdropped.

"Sorry, are you Umeki Kazuya?" Endou asked her. Umeki nodded.

"Awesome! Welcome to the soccer club!" Endou said shaking her hand so hard. Ayame went up to Umeki and whispered some few things which caused Umeki to leave. But before she was about to leave, she bumped to a girl with long black hair with a purple stripe and purple rimmed eyes.

"Hey watch it!" The girl and Umeki said in unison. Kidou stared at the girl for a bit of while until he remembered a certain student from Teikoku.

"Yukira-san? Is that you?" Kidou asked. The girl nodded.

"Nice to see you again, Yuuto-san." Yukira said looking at Kidou.

"So what's your last name?" Shirou asked her.

"DON'T you dare even go there, Fubuki." Yukira said while her face a little closer to Fubuki. Umeki glared and then clenched her fists, then she looked at Fubuki with fire in her eyes.

"Um... Umeki-san?" Endou said waving his hands back and front in front of her.

"Hm.. never mind." Umeki said with a bit of shaky voice but she was the only one who heared it. Yukira poked Umeki's back and Umeki faced Yukira.

"Hey, do you like Fubuki?" Yukira whispered to Umeki and she blushed.

"Uh.. what? N-no I don't." Umeki answered back in a whisper while still blushing.

"Look here, I know your lying. I can sense it." Yukira said her eyes half closed. Umeki glared and closed her eyes and ran out of the club room.

"Huh? Ichinose are you related to her?" Fuyuka asked.

"Why is that?" Ichinose asked her.

"You know, Umeki KAZUYA is her surname." Natsumi said but Ichinose shook his head.

"Uh... no." Ichinose said. They stared at him for a while and went back to whatever they were doing, when they heard a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Help!" A voice from out side said. Yukira glared towards the direction of the scream sensing danger.

"No one go out!" Yukira said.

"But that sounds like Umeki!" Aki and Haruna said in unison.

"Open the door, you dummies!" Umeki shouted as she banged and banged on the door. Haruna opened the door and quickly locked it.

"What's wrong?" Sakuma asked.

"Demon, the fire lord, is outside!" Umeki said while panting hard.

"Fire lord?" A voice from behind said which scared everyone. They turned around and saw Hitobashira Meiko.

"Mei-san, you are gonna scare the crappin' hell out of us, ya know?" Haruna said scared.

"Yeah, whatever." Meiko said.

"Hitobashira! I need to talk to you!" A voice from behind said. They turned around to see Sakuri.

"Sakuri-san!" Fuyuka shouted and smiled but Sakuri ignored her and dragged Meiko by her hand.

"Let go of me!" Meiko said and got away from her grip.

"Just tell me what you are!" Sakuri shouted.

"It's non of your bussiness!" Meiko shouted back. Sakuri glared and Meiko glared back.

"Sakuri-san! Mei-san! This is no time for fighting!" Fuyuka shouted. Sakuri and Meiko glared at each other for a while and finally stopped.

"I'm getting out there." Sakuri said.

"I won't let you!" A voice from behind her said. EVeryone started shaking hardly until they turned around to see Miu.

"Miu? Why?" Domon asked.

"There's danger around and I don't want anyone hurt." Miu said.

"Open the door you bakas! Fuusuke will melt!" A voice which sounds like Nagumo shouted. Miu opened the door quickly seeing an unconcious Fuusuke.

"Fuu-kun!" Miu said as she knelt down and rested his head on her lap.

"I can help." Eria and another girl standing behind Haruya/Nagumo said.

"Spiritual Aoi Family Art! Aqua Cleanser!" Eria shouted and placed her hand on Fuusuke's arm then they started seeing glowing blue circles around Fuusuke.

"Woah.." Everyone said at once, they were too amazed. Fuyuka looked around looking for 2 people, specifically Meiko and Sakuri.

"Where's Kuri-san? And Mei-san?" Fuyuka said asking no one specifically.

"I might just have a good guess." Fukui said tightening her glasses. Then she pointed to the window. Fuyuka walked towards it but saw nothing, except fog.

Meanwhile outside...

Sakuri started charging towards the fire lord and stops.

"Yo, ugly!" Sakuri shouted. The fire lord, which is in shape of a dragon started looking around to find out who called.

"Right here dummy!" Sakuri shouted and went to battle stance. Meiko appeared from the back of the fire lord.

"I should have known." Sakuri said glaring and Meiko smirked then she snapped. The fire lord qickly shot a fire ball at her chest causing it to scratch.

"Ugh!" Sakuri stated while touching her chest. The fire lord was about to shot another fire ball when suddenly...

"Ventus Higrush!" A voice shouted and an ice barrier came in front of Sakuri surprising her. She turned around to see a girl with indigo colored hair which is always free and lying on her shoulder and amber colored eyes.

"Who are you?" Sakuri asked.

"I'm just here to help... vampire." The girl said as she helped Sakuri up, totally forgotted that they were in front of a match. They suddenly heard singing.

"Mado no soto no keshiki.. utsurikawaatte. Kisetsu made ga atashi wo oiteku..." A voice said. They quickly turned around to see a girl.

"Chihiro Fukui..." Sakuri whispered.

"Chihiro Fuku- what?" The girl said. The fire lord calm down and went to sleep. Sakuri and the girl stared.

"By the way, I'm Aiko Okazaki!" Aiko said with a smile and Sakuri nodded.

"Tsukomotchi Sakuri." Sakuri answered Aiko. Aiko smiled.

"Let's go back over there." AIko said and pointed to the soccer club. Sakuri nodded but then she sense a presence of another vampire.

"Do... you sense that?" Sakuri asked Aiko.

"Yeah.." Aiko said and walked faster towards the soccer club.

"C'mon already! I don't want trouble." Aiko said. Sakuri nodded at her.

"I'll follow." Sakuri said. Aiko went back to the soccer club. Sakuri took another glance at the direction where she sensed the presence but then she saw a shadow but it disappeared.

Sakuri's eyes widend but she turned around and followed Aiko to the soccer club.

Inside the soccer club, Yukira was sitting beside Nagumo. Aiko glared at Yukira but she didn't seem to notice. A phone started ringing.

"Good afternoon Midorikawa Ryuuji speaking." Midorikawa said and answered his phone.

"Good afternoon, Ryuuji-san. Um... there's a competition going on next door and he wants you to bring everyone over, is that okay?" The voice said. Kazemaru seems to hear the voice.

"Hey is that Mai?" Kazemaru asked. Ryuuji nodded.

"Okay, Onee-chan, you mean right now?" Ryuuji asked his older sister. Then he got a text message.

"Just bring them over." The text message said.

Rika noticed Aiko was a bit jealous of Nagumo and Yukira. Just when Aiko was about to step in to give Sakuri room to get in, Rika used one of her foot to trip her.

Aiko was about to fall down when suddenly Nagumo tried to contain her balnce by holding her hands but they ended up on the floor with Nagumo on top of Aiko. Aiko and Nagumo blushed.

Yukiko, Aiko's older sister glared at Nagumo and quickly helped her sister up.

"Excuse me!" Yukiko said pushing her away from Nagumo.

"I'm sorry, Aiko-chan." Nagumo said scratching the back of his head. Yukira and Aiko started a glaring contests until they remembered what Ryuuji said.

They started to walk to his house until they heard a voice from the door.

"Hello? Knock, knock, anyone home?" A creepy voice from outside stated. Sakuri looked at Yukira who nodded.

Sakuri went over to the window to see a person in a black tuxedo, with yellow fixed hair.

She took another glance at Yukira and nodded because they know they are thinking the same thing.

_'The blood prince is here.' _Sakuri and Yukira thought.

The door burst open causing Fuusuke to bump at the wall of the club room.

"Fuu-kun!" Aiko, Yukiko, and Miu shouted while looking at Fuusuke. The boy walked towards Fukui and carried her on his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Fukui said banging on the prince of the vampires back.

"Hold your horses, be lucky I picked you. Sakuri, Yukira, let's go." The prince said but when he looked at them they were gone.

"Those two are trying to escape from me are they, not if I can help it." The prince said. Kidou kicked a soccer ball to him.

"Put Chihiro down." Kidou shouted but it didn't hurt him at all.

"Worthless fools," The blood prince said before he whistled. Two people rather to say vampires appeared in front of them.

"Good morning humans," One of the vampires said. Guessing from their long hair they can say they were girl vampires. But then Yukira and Sakuri appeared in front of them.

They whispered a few things in the vampires ear before she turned around and ignored them.

"You know you're pretty lucky you have friends like them." One of them said. It was to foggy to her appearance but Gouenji saw her face.

_'Why does she look so familiar?' _Gouenji thougt. One of them looked at him but shrugged it off. Fuyuka looked at Sakuri who seemed soul less of what just happened.

"Your not with them.. A-are you?" Fuyuka asked Sakuri but there was no answer. A thick fogged covered the room and when it was gone Sakuri, Yukira, the blood prince, and the two female vampires disappeared.

In the Midorikawa Residence...

"Onee-chan do you think they will make it?" Said a girl with short black hair and drak purple eyes while holding Mai's hand.

"Don't worry, Chrysa-chan. They will." Mai said as she bent down to her little sister and pats her head.

Back with the others...

"Sakuri-chan... she's a ..." Fuyuka said but she can't get her words together.

"Forget that Fuyuka-san." Naijeru said trying to comfort her.

"Uh... guys we better go now. Mai and my little sister will be waiting at home." Ryuuji said and everyone nodded.

"Ryuuji-san, did you say Mai and _little sister_?" Ichinose asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah why?" Ryuuji answered but no answer. Once they got to the Midorikawa residence a little girl in age of 5 ran up to Ryuuji and pushed him.

"Onii-chan!" The little girl said.

"Aww!~ Your little sister looks cute!" Miu said looking at her.

"Hn." Meiko said. The girl hid behind Ryuuji only half of her head seen.

"Hi guys." A girl with black hair said as she lift the girl up.

"Yo Mai, how are you doin?" Fudou asked.

"Great until you came." Mai said while Kazemaru smiled at her.

"It's been a really long time hasn't it, Mai-chan?" Kazemaru said and she blushed a bit.

"Yeah." Mai told Kazemaru.

"So where's the contest?" Kidou asked.

"There is no contest. I just made it up cause Chrysa is being sad." Mai said while she pet her little sister.

"I just wanted someone to play with." Chrysa said while looking down. Everyone gave Ryuuji a glare and took him as far away as possible from his siblings.

"Ryuuji!" They all whispered to him in an angry tone.

"Sorry guys, but please play with my little sister ever since our parents died she's always been so lonely." Ryuuji said and every one sighed and nodded.

"But only for a while." They all said and Ryuuji smiled and nodded.

"I'll get him for this." Fudou whispered under his breath.

A few minutes later...

Chrysa was holding a dress running after Gouenji.

"Please Gouenji-san, wear this." Chrysa said running to him.

"Hell no!" Gouenji shouted, _Who knew playing with a little girl would be torture?_ Gouenji thought. Gouenji lost his patience.

"Look, there is no way I am wearing that dress and I never ever will!" Gouenji shouted angrily, everyone stared at him as Chrysa started crying.

"Waaaaahhhh! Onii-chan! Onee-chan! Uwaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Chrysa said while crying. Everyone gave Gouenji a weird look saying 'Look at what you did'. Mai gave Gouenji a glare he ended up taking a dress and wearing it.

Chrysa smiled and took make up from Mai's box.

"Let's play make up!" Chrysa said. The boys eyes widened.

"You could play with the girls." Ryuuji said and her eyes become teary.

"No-no no never mind you could play with us as well." Shirou said.

"I like this girl torturing boys." Meiko said. Chrysa was putting make up on Ryuuji and Hiroto. Endou looked at Chrysa and sighed.

_'These guys are getting tortured by a weak little creature.' _Endou thought.

"Let's play a game! All of us." Chrysa said as she took the whiteboard and wrote the game there.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted as they stared at the name of the game.

_**To be continued...**_

**Thea: Sorry for the really late update, cause there was much ocs and I'm having a hard time how to make them appear so this chapter, I don't think it's so good anyway thank you for reading until the end and hope you will like the next chapter. A really really really fun game. Please review and once again thanks for reading. I might not upload for a long time so enjoy while you can! ^^ Good bye see ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TheaL Sorry for the late update minna. Busy at the moment, and this is the only time I had to do this so I'm sorry if it's short and not much as you expected. Also I need the weapons and strange abilities of your Ocs or else you'll die in the next chapter. I also need your nicknames:**

**Nicknames:**

**Weapons:**

**Strange Abilities:**

**I also need one Oc that can control nature and plants. Please read and review! Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Chapter 3: Beginning Of A Mission?**

They all stared at the name of the game wide eyes. Until the door bell started ringing and won't stop.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Gaahh my ears!" Mai said as she went up to open the door.

"Oh hello nice to see you guys could make it." Mai said as she smiled.

"Onee-chan! Who is it?" Chrysa said as she crawled on the floor still holding the white board. Dylan stared at the name of the game on the white board.

"You- are not serious about doing that!" Dylan shouted. Chrysa's eys became teary and started crying.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Chrysa cried while sitting on the floor. Ryuuji glared at Dylan and growled.

"Grr..." Ryuuji growled at him.

"Don't grrr... me! We came here in Mai's request!" Dylan told him. Chrysa looked at a girl with sliver hair till back and black hairband and snow-white eyes. She was wearing sky blue shirt with short black sleve jacket, light blue skirt, Brown boots and black socks.

"Hi there who are you?" Chrysa asked while hiding behind Mai.

"Hello little girl, my name if Fujisaki Mimiru." Mimiru said as she knelt down and pat Chrysa. Chrysa stopped crying and smiled.

"I'm Chrysa Midorikawa!" Chrysa said as she dragged Mimiru and the others inside.

"Fidio? Dylan? Mark? Edgar?" Endou asked and Mai smiled.

"I called them especially when the GAME will be played." Rika said while Mai coughed.

"You mean I did." Mai said and Rika smiled innocently.

"Hey it's Fidio Aldena from Orpheus in the FFI!" Chrysa smiled as she ran up to Fidio.

"Hi there!" Fidio told and pat the little girl.

"I'm a big fan of yours!" Chrysa said.

"Uh oh. I remember when we started cheering for Raimon when they had a match against Orpheus." Mai said as she looked at Chrysa.

_Flashback..._

_"Raimon! Go get 'em Kazemaru!" Mai stated as she watched from the bleachers._

_"Shhh!" Chrysa said as she raised an Orpheus flag. Mai ignored Chrysa and kept on cheering for Raimon._

_"Go Raimon!" Mai said as she kept shouting and shouting._

_"Onee-chan! I want Raimon to lose!" Chrysa told Mai since she won't listen to her._

_"Go cheer for them as long as you don't boo Raimon!" Mai told Chrysa and Chrysa crossed her arms._

_"Hmph!" Chrysa said and stayed silent._

_End of the Flashback..._

"You guys should've seen it!" Mai said as she gave out a laugh. Chrysa started pulling Fidio in to the living room.

"The sooner we start the more time we'll have for the game!" Chrysa said dragging Fidio and Mimiru inside.

"So let's start the game." Chrysa said as they all sat down. Chrysa gave them each small pieces of paper.

"So write your name." Chrysa said as she left and went up stairs.

"Um.. excuse me. Boy still in a dress here." Gouenji said while his vein popped.

"Your not removing that until Chrysa said so!" Ryuuji teased Gouneji's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT?" Gouenji said while Chrysa came back with a hat.

"Here now put your names here." Chrysa said as she passed around walking with the hat on her hand and they did what they were told.

"This is too much torture..." Gouenji said trying to hold more patience.

_Meanwhile at the vampires lair..._

"Let me go!" Chihiro said as she kept hitting the back of the blood prince. She remembered a dagger on her pocket, she reached for it and hit the back of the blood prince using it.

"Now put me down!" Chihiro said not yet removing the dagger from his back. He dropped her as he screamed in pain. Chihiro started running until someone appeared in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere." The female vampire said.

"Miyako-chan... I got this." Sakuri told the vampire.

"Alright, I'll be in my room if anything happens." Miyako said as she left. Sakuri went closer to Chihiro and started untying her.

"Give me your dagger." Sakuri said and Chihiro gave it to her.

"I'll take you back to your friends but you have to place some blood drops tot he volcano." Sakuri told her and Chihiro nodded.

"As long as I get out of this creepy place." Chihiro said and they both ran to the volcano. Chihiro used the dagger to put a cut on her wrist. She turned it up side down so the blood will drop on the volcano.

"Now that your done leave some blood drops over here." Sakuri said and Chihiro followed.

"Your a vampire why are you helping me?" Chihiro asked her but Sakuri ignored her.

"Now close your eyes." Sakuri said and Chihiro did as she was told. The moment she opened her eyes she was in front of the Midorikawa residence. Sakuri gathered some dust in a bag and sprayed it on her.

"You should forget everything about the vampires lair." Sakuri said and disappeared mysteriously. Chihiro stood there for 5 minutes and rang the door bell.

_RING!_

Mai stared at the door and opened it.

"Um... who are you?" Mai said.

"Uh... I'm one of Ryuuji's friends he told me to come here." Chihiro answered the black haired girl.

Mai opened the door wider and let Chihiro in. They all stared at Fukui with wide eyes while Kidou went to hug her.

"Fuku-san! Your okay!" Kidou said happily still not letting go of her. Chihiro blushed furiously and poked Kidou.

"Yuuto-san,... p-please let go of me now." Chihiro said and they both blushed. Chrysa lost her patience.

"Enough with the lovey dovey already let's start the game!" Chrysa said as she pointed a knife at Kidou while dragging them both.

"Chrysa-san! Put that down!" Haruna said as she stole it from the little girl. Chrysa's eyes became teary.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Onii-chan! Onee-chan! Waahhhhhhh!" Chrysa started crying on the floor again.

"Haruna, it's okay give it back to her." KIdou said as he and Chihiro sat down.

"But onii-chan.. fine." Haruna said as she gave it to Chrysa who stopped crying. Chrysa grabbed the hat and shuffled the names in it.

"Okay, you the girl who just came pick a name from the hat." Chrysa told Chihiro and she smiled at the girl and looked at the name with widened eyes.

"What will I do now?" Chihiro asked Chrysa and she smiled.

"You have to kiss the person." Chrysa said and Chihiro's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Chihiro shouted and her eyes became teary once again.

"Who is it?" Fudou said as he peaked in and almost vomit.

"No way! No no no!" Chihiro said and Chrysa's eyes became teary and she cut a scratch on her wrist and started crying.

"Waaahhhhhhh! Onee-chan!" Chrysa said as she threw the knife out the window. Unluckily it hit someone.

"Ow! My eye! My beatiful eye!" A person outside said while Mai rushed in and carried Chrysa.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked while patting Chrysa's back.

"The girl who came made a scratch on my wrist!" Chrysa said to Mai. Mai glared at Chihiro which gave her goosebumps but suddenly Chihiro remembered something.

_'I'll help you get back to your friends but you have to leave blood drops on the volcano.' _Sakuri's voice echoed in her head.

_'blood drops on the volcano...' _The voice echoed again.

"Uh... Fuku-san?" Kidou asked her. Chihiro had a dizzy feeling and suddenly fainted.

"Fukui-san!" Haruna shouted as she supported her before she fainted.

"I guess you can take her to my room." Mai said and Chrysa went down and took the paper.

"Um... anyone know who Kogure is?" Chrysa said looking at the group and they all tried to hold their laughter.

"Why?" Mai said trying to hold her laughter.

"He was the one the girl was supposed to kiss." Chrysa said and Kogure vomit.

"Onee-chan! The carpets!" Ryuuji shouted while pointing at Kogure. Chrysa gave out a laugh and sat on Fidio's lap. Fidio looked at the girl and smiled.

"So I guess the tulip haired boy will go next." Chrysa said as she pointed at Burn.

"Tulip?" Burn shouted. Mai glared at him and he gulped as he picked a name from the hat.

"I'm not kissing this freak!" Burn shouted.

_Freak? I guess not me... _Aiko thought. Mai lost her patience.

"Excuse me!" She said as she went to the room and Chrysa started hearing bad words and shouts and pleading and the sound of a falling piano.

"Fidio-san what does F**k mean? And also ***ch?" Chrysa asked Fidio and they all gulped.

"Nothing stupid words." Fidio said and smiled. Chrysa became quiet then she looked at Kogure and said.

"Bi***! Fu** you!" Chrysa said and smiled while he stared with widened eyes. Burn came out half alive.

"Fine, I'll go and kiss Gazelle." Burn stated half alive.

"Gazelle?" Miu and Aiko said at the same time. Burn leaned in near Gazelle's cheek but Gazelle haven't seem to notice.

"In the lips!" Chrysa demanded knowing he will just kiss Gazelle's cheek.

"Fine." Burn kissed Gazelle quickly in the lips and Gazelle's eyes widened.

"Uh.. what just happened?" Gazelle asked and Miu whispered the words that rather hurt her. After hearing those words, Gazelle rushed to the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

Burn sighed and brushed his teeth as well. Mai came out and took a name from the hat.

"No way!" Mai said rather excitedly.

"Why who's the luck-" Kazemaru said but before he finished Mai pressed her lips against his. Kazemaru's eyes widened but he kissed back while Haruna took a picture of them.

"This is going to the year book!" Haruna said and they broke the kiss.

"Wh-what?" Mai and Kazemaru asked in unison.

"Even Burn and Gazelle's kiss." Aki said smiling. The door bell rang and Mai went to get it.

Mai stared at a girl dripping wet with pink hair tied in a giant bun with a white ribbon around it and short bangs at the side of her head. She was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt that reached under her breast ad wears a very short pink and white skirt.

"P-please let me in." The girl said.

"Uh... okay sure." Mai said. She went out and let the door in. Mai checked the weather until heavy rain fell on her.

"O...kay?" Mai asked her self as she went in and locked the door.

"Mai-chan who's the girl?" Toramaru asked.

"I have no idea." Mai said noticing some of the boys staring at the girl.

"Oh my apologies... I'm Kiraki Tsukomotchi Irenadaretsu. Raki for short." Kiraki told them.

"TSUKOMOTCHI?" The students of Raimon said shocked.

_Vampires Lair..._

"Why did you let her go?" Miyako asked Sakuri angrily.

"That was all she was here for, nothing else!" Sakuri answered. Miyako dragged Sakuri to the throne's room.

"Let go of me!" Sakuri said as she struggled from her grip and started running to the Volcano Of Blood.

"I need back up." Miyako said as she talked to a female with light brown waist length hair tied in a ponytail and emerald green eyes.

"Got it." The other female vampire said.

_With Yukira, another female vampire..._

"Great, because of appearing to the humans. I'm stuck in my room." Yukira said while swinging in a swing in her room. Until she heard some hard knocking on the door.

"Kira-chan! Kira-chan! Open your door!" Sakuri banged on Yukira's door. Yukira stood up and opened the door to let Sakuri in.

"What's wrong?" Yukira asked.

"Miya-chan and Miko-san are chasing me." Sakuri said as she panted hard.

"Hide under my bed." Yukira said simply and Sakuri hid as quick as she can. Then Yukira heard some knocking.

"Did you see Kuri-chan?" Miyako asked.

"Turn left at the right corner." Yukira said and closed and locked her door.

"Turn left at what right corner? There's no right corner here..." Mikomi said. Miyako looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Right as in correct not right direction.." Miyako said.

"Uh.. can you please explain what you just said?" Mikomi asked. Miyako saighed and dragged Mikomi to the directions Yukira told them while Mikomi still wondering what she just said.

"Right means correct not right direction? What do you mean?" MIkomi asked Miyako and Miyako started runnging fast until she bumped to another vampire.

"Ow!" Miyako, Mikomi, and another female with long black-purpleish hair and dark red eyes who was wearing a black shirt and long black skirt.

"Gomen, Amaya-chan. Have you seen the princess?" Mikomi said while standing up.

"Uh.. I saw her in Kira-chan's room." Amaya said while helping Miyako up.

"That traitor!" Miyako exclaimed. She dragged a wondering Mikomi back to Yukira's room. Amaya stared at the two and looked above.

"Kuri-chan, your safe." Amaya said as Sakuri went down and transferred to her human form (she was in her bat form).

"Arrigatou, Maya-chan." Sakuri said as she turned around with her cape and ran towards the volcano.

While Miyako and Mikomi made it back to Yukira's room and kicked down the door.

"THE DOOR!" Yukira shouted angrily at first but then looked at Miyako and Mikomi.

"What do you want?" Yukira asked.

"Sakuri Tsukomotchi, I need her NOW!" Miyako shouted angrily as her eyes went to dark red.

"Chill she's in the volcano by now." Yukira said and smirked. Miyako dragged Mikomi again to the volcano seeing Sakuri there.

"I see you finally got here." Sakuri teased.

"You have no escape just the volcano's mouth." Miyako said as she went closer to Sakuri.

"And you wouldn't dare to do such a thing." Mikomi said while smirking.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Sakuri said as she took another step backwards and fell to the volcano.

"Jerk!" Miyako shouted as she went near the volcano's mouth and leaned in. Mikomi was running and suddenly bumped Miyako causing both of them to lose balance and fall on the volcano.

"I always hated that girl.." Miyako said as they were falling. But when they reached the lava they were suddenly teleported.

"Huh, where are we?" Mikomi said as she looked around.

"Enjoy.." A voice said from behind and as they turned the speaker disappeared. Suddenly they saw Sakuri and she rang the door bell.

_!_

Mai jumped of her seat and hit her head on the ceiling.

"Ow! That's it this is the last time I'm opening that door!" Mai said as she opened it and saw Miyako, Mikomi, and Sakuri. Mai stared at them.

"Ryuuji are these your friends?" Mai asked her brother.

"Yeah, whatever!" Ryuuji said bored. Mai opened the dorr to let them in. Sakuri got in and Kiraki turned around to see her. She held a picture in her hand before hugging Sakuri. Sakuri was a bit shocked from what Kiraki did and pushed herself away from her.

"What are you doing?" Sakuri asked.

"Don't you remember me cousin?" Kiraki asked.

"I have no cousin!" Sakuri said looking away.

"I see.. it's just you don't remember anything.." Kiraki said a bit sad. Sakuri looked at Mikomi and Miyako who didn't do anything but stare.

"Hm... nevermind. C'mon let's continue this game!" Kiraki said as she jumped while Natsumi fell dumbfounded on Sakuri's necklace. Natsumi stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Hey where are you going, Natsumi?" Rococo asked but he was ignored. Natsumi started walking into the shadows of the Midorikawa Residence Backyard. They tried and followed her but when they turned on the lights, no one was there, just grass and a soccerball.

"I know where this leads, turn off the lights." Yukira appeared just right before them getting furious glares from Miyako and Mikomi.

_'You are in so much trouble.' _Miyako told Yukira through her mind and she flinched.

_'Just dare to.' _Yukira answered through her mind as well.

_'Hey what ya guys talkin about?' _Aiko asked through her mind. Then it became silent through the place.

"Um... I will need two flashlights. I demon blood and 2 pieces of the vampire's teeth." Umeki said determined while Yukira, Sakuri, Miyako, Mikomi looked at each other and gathered around in a circle.

"Why won't Sakuri do it?" Miyako asked and smirked.

"Shut up, Miyako! Tell me why it can't be you!" Sakuri shouted and glared. The two glared at each other and Mikomi and Yukira moved away from them seeing lightning in front of them.

"I have some! It belong to my father." Yukira said as she took out a piece of plastic with two pieces of teeth.

"Where do we get demon's blood?" Mai asked and Meiko smirked.

"I'll be right back." Meiko said but was interrupted.

"I have demon's blood." Sakuri said showing a small piece of plastic with some red and black liquid that was boiling.

"Tsk." Meiko said with an angry face sooner they were glaring at each other. Sakuri and Meiko glared at each other until they got hit by a pan in the head.

"OW!" They said in unison while staring at a pissed Yukiko.

"Your glaring while Natsumi is missing! Now knock it off!" Yukiko and Aiko shouted at them and Sakuri and Meiko turned there heads and ignored them and went back to glaring at each other. Yukiko sighed.

"I give nothing can make them stop." Yukiko said. They heard a little chant on the darker side of the backyard and everyone looked at it.

_'A teenage girl in my kingdom, now you can never claim your freedom!' _The chant says. They all looked at it and Umeki went to work. She started by stretching out a big rubber band. She tied them up and placed a blindfold around there eyes.

"Porta Ginamis!" Umeki shouted and suddenly a huge wave of light came and then when the blindfolds fell, they saw a portal.

"What the?" Endou said staring. Chrysa was staring scared shivering.

"Everyone go in.." Commanded Kione.

"Your not the boss here!" Miyako shouted.

"Why are you? And besides if they want to save their friends they have to get in there!" Kione shouted.

"Er.. girls, they went in there while you were arguing now let's go I can't hold it for long." Umeki said as she pushed the two in.

As they got in the portal... they did not like what they see...

_**To be continued...**_

**Thea: Sorry for the late update guys. School came in you see. And sorry if the game is not much than you expected. I just had a different idea so I'm really sorry. Sorry for the wrong grammar and spellings. Please review! Enjoy till my next update! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thea: Hi minna~ This chapter is going to be short and please give me the details after you read the chapter! I badly NEED it! Soo PLEASE! Oh and please read and review and hope you like the chapter! Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven and I don't think anyone on fanfic does... **

**Chapter 4: 7 Challenges Of The Earl: Kitichi Kamelot, First Challenge Part 1!**

Meiko and Sakuri looked around the room it seems a bit childish. There were candles, cones, and lollipops everywhere. Suddenly there was an unbearable heat that came from another room. Suddenly they heared a noise. They turned to look at it and saw Natsumi. Her eyes soul less, she was like a doll. Dressed up in a purple dress on a chair, not moving.

"Natsumi-chan!" Endou shouted but there was no answer. Aki and Haruna tried to come closer but then there was a force field around it.

"What is going on here?" Mai asked no one specifically.

"I don't know..." Kazemaru answered her.

"I do..." A voice from another room came as fog entered the room and it was hard to see. A girl with spiky purple hair and dark gray eyes wearing a gray shirt with a necktie and checkered skirt.

"Kamelot..." Sakuri, Yukira, Mikomi, and Miyako said at the same time.

"You girls know her?" Gouenji asked and they nodded.

"Sakuri, mind explaining it to them?" Miyako asked.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sakuri answered and faced the others.

"Kitichi Kamelot is one of the members of Noah's Ark. You can see her skin is black and she has crosses on her forhead, right? Kamelot is the oldest and most powerful Noah but not as powerful as Earl. She has a grudge against us v- because... That's all I can tell you now." Sakuri explained.

"Earl?" Miu asked Sakuri and the other _vampires_.

"Earl is the most powerful of the Noah's, He's not a Noah. He's the _**God**_ of the Noahs. You don't want to mess with him, trust me..." Kione answered for Sakuri and looked at Kamelot who was licking the tip of a candle with blood on it.

"This girl is scaring me!" Aiko said as she hid behind Nagumo.

"No worries, I'll protect you." Nagumo said and Aiko blushed while Yukira stared at the two clenching her fists.

"What have you done with Natsumi?" Endou asked angrily.

"Yeah!" Aki and Haruna protested while Kamelot ran to Natsumi and hugged her.

"You can't do anything now, she's my pretty DOLL!" Kamelot answered as her eyes half closed.

"Yes we can do something but first.." Umeki looked at the soccer players and managers. Yukira giggled as she grabbed a rope and slowly went closer to the team.

"Sorry about this guys..." Aiko, Yukiko, Chihiro, and Chrysa said as they left the group. Yukira and Mikomi tied the team up and covered their eyes with blindfolds.

"That should prevent them from seeing us in action." Meiko smirked and giggled.

"Shall we get to work then?" Kamelot asked them.

"Oh just bring it." They all answered. Kitichi (Kamelot) smirked as she raised her hand and candles started flying and pinned them to a wall.

"Too bad for you.. I don't really need to move when dueling you." Umeki, Aiko, and Yukiko said.

"Sintrus Venutism!" Umeki shouted as her hands started glowing and plant from bhind Kitichi rose and wrapped around her.

"My turn.." Meiko whispered as blades grew on her back and removed the candles that pinned her. Meiko took the opportunity to cut the vines and cause a bruise at her back but Kitichi didn't react.

"Such weak moves will not affect me.." Kitichi said as she smirked and the bruise on her back disappeared.

"What the heck?" Mikomi said as she got out of the candles.

"Kamelot.." Kione murmured. She closed her eyes as her hands turn to claws. SHe got out of the candles and hit Kamelot where the crosses where.

"Ugh.." Kitichi groaned as shecovered her bleeding forhead.

"Oh so thats her weak spot..." Chrysa said as she watched. Chrysa had a necklace like Sakuri's it then began glowing.

"May the power of the spirits guide me throughout this duel..." Chrysa stated. Yukira stared at her and raised an eye brow.

"Summoning! Pleasant Mermaid!" Chrysa shouted. A girl with long blond hair and blue eyes appeared just infront of Chrysa.

"I told you not to summon me during my singing lessons, Chrysa-senpai." The girl said.

"Just help me with this one Lore-chan!" Chrysa said and Lorelei nodded. Lorelei grabbed her harp as it turned into a sword. Kamelot smirked, she made her world filled with water which was hard for the others to breath in but not for Lorelei.

"_Sekaijuu ikutsuno ai no katachi aruundarou~ Hitori hitor chigau mono wo kakaenagara ikiteru~_" Lorelei sang but did not affect Kitichi.

"Im not a human, Mermaid." Kitichi said and smirked. Lorelei gasped.

"Elemental Arrow!" Sakuri said as an arrow came out of her back and she hit Kamelot's weak spot.

"Ugh..." Kamelot said as the arrow hit her bleeding forhead but then she started to laugh crazily.

"Aahh... Muahahahhahahahahaha!" Kitichi said as her teeth became sharp, her body turned like jelly and her eyes turned red.

"Expecto Fruanto!" Umeki shouted and then Kamelot had change back to her own form.

"Y-you expected that?" Kamelot asked shocked and Umeki nodded.

"Let's see.. how many in my 1000 lives did I get to see your form... Oh thats right 700 times." Umeki told Kamelot.

"Er.. guys what's going on? I can't see!" Mai shouted as she struggled from the rope.

"Ow! Hey stop moving! Your hitting my back!" Ryuuji said as he hit back.

"SHUT UP!" Yukira growled at the two. The two stayed silent as Yukira commanded.

"I hope you have your weapons.." Kamelot said. "Cause this is not going to be easy.." Kamelot added and smirked...

_**To be continued...**_

**Thea: Sorry if this was kind of short, I promise the next chapter will be much longer... maybe will take me 3-4 weeks? And to those ocs who have not yet given me the needed info, I will need it NOW! If you DON'T want to DIE, then please give the following:**

**Nicknames:**

**Weapons:**

**Strange Abilities: (Not if your human)**

**P.S. I forgot to tell that some of the IE Cast are not humans. **

**Sorry for the wrong grammar or spellings and please read and review thank you..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thea: Gomen nasai minna-san! Gomen! I'm so sorry for not updating on my stories! I'm so sorry! -bows a million times- I'm so sorry, I'm having current writer's block on some of my stories but for now this is all I can give you! I'm so so sorry! Enjoy if you may...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven and I only own some Ocs, most Ocs belong to their rightful owners!**

**Chapter 5: 7 Challenges Of The Earl: Kitichi Kamelot, First Challenge Part 2!**

Yukira made the first move and ran up to Kamelot but at the last second she disappeared. Miyako looked at Mikomi and then they nodded. They were moving strangely until...

"Damn it, guys! LET ME GO! I can help! I promise!" Fuusuke said as he struggled against the rope and a huge ice pillar appeared in the exact place where they were tied up and suddenly everyone was free.

Eria looked at Sakuri and the others and they nodded. Eria made a stick wand appear with some decorations.

"Water Compressor!" Eria shouted as two huge waves surrounded the areas where they were tied and it clashed together. Kione glared at Fuusuke.

"Just butt out will you, please? We are trying to concentrate!" Kione said trying not to sound cruel.

Fuusuke closed his eyes and think of something then suddenly an ice pillar sheilded them from everything. Now everyone was able to see of what was was about to hit Kamelot with her sword until Kamelot placed a hand in front of her.

"Sorry but fighting isn't really the challenge given to me. So you may all power down if you ever want to see that Natsumi girl alive." Kamelot said.

Lorelei stared at Chrysa, then Kamelot, and then the others.

"Gomen nasai. I have to go..." Lorelei said before disappearing.

Everyone powered down, at least those who aren't humans. The field suddenly changed. It became so hot the field turned into volcano like.

"It's so hot.." Fubuki and Atsuya said as hey felt like melting, but instead they were turned to stone and their souls were given to Kamelot.

"My challenge is simple, never say the word 'hot' or the forbidden word if I also ever say it, your soul is mine. My soul is a key to the next door so good luck.

"I'll never give in to this game!" Most of them said.

_**5 minutes later...**_

There were only 10 people left from the group. Only Sakuri, Meiko, Mikomi, Miyako, Aiko, Yukiko, Mai, Umeki, Miu, and Mimiru.

"Were the survivors... even Eria got tempted." Sakuri said.

"Hey, why did you think that was so imposible? This place is heating like hell!" Mai said as she pulled her sleeves up. Mimiru looked at Sakuri and Sakuri had worried eyes.

_'Onee-sama.' _Mimiru heard a strange voice saying the word. She looked at Sakuri and then suddenly fainted.

"Mimiru-chan!" Aiko and Miu went to help her.

"I wonder what happened.. My day just seems to get more random.." Mai said acting normally.

"Mai-dono, you don't feel hot?" Mikomi asked.

"I feel normal. I'm not even sweating." Mai answered.

Kamelot sat there sweating a lot. She looked at Kione's soul. She saw a tail and cat ears on it, it was yellow and in form of a human head with neko ears and a tail like mentioned before.

Miyako stood up. And walked to Kamelot and her skirt suddenly had their robotic arms and blades.

"Hey, the deal is not to say the forbidden word but your not killing us of thirst! Now gimme somethin' to drink!" Miyako demanded and Kamelot stared at her blankly.

"There are drinks in the freezer." Kamelot said. Yukiko ran up to the freezer and opened it.

"I'll get it Miyako-chan! I'm tired of doing nothing here." Yukiko said.

"I'll have the orange juice! (_It's so hot) _And please also give me a straw!" Miyako said happily. Just when Yukiko was about to give the juice to Miyako, Miyako turned to stone.

"Hey! Miyako-chan didn't even say the word 'hot'! I-I mean, I mean.." Yukiko said and tried to protest until she turned to stone as well. Kamelot twisted the souls in her hand.

"It doesn't mean she didn't say it out _**LOUD**_, she still avoided the forbidden word." Kamelot said.

_**Another 5 minutes later...**_

Only Aiko was standing all of the others had their souls confiscated. She doesn't seem to be giving up and so does Kamelot. It was really quiet. Aiko smirked and decided to make the challenge more interesting.

She started walking nearer to Kamelot and placed her hand on her shoulder. Kamelot gave her an annoyed look.

"What do you want?" Kamelot asked.

"Let's make this game a little more interesting..." Aiko said and Kamelot looked at her and smiled leaving the souls floating around them.

"What's your idea?" Kamelot said.

"It's simple, there are 26 letters in the alphabet, right?" Aiko asked and Kamelot nodded.

"What's your point?" Kamelot said.

"We give a minute for every letter until the letters ran out and we can't, the one who speaks after the letters are gone, loses." Aiko said and Kamelot nodded.

"Well said." Kamelot said as she snapped and the game was as Aiko wanted it.

"There are only 35 seconds left for letter 'A'. Shouldn't you talk as muck as possible right now?" Kamelot asked.

"I say, the one who thinks that this challenge is so easy, is as crazy as a man who would jump off a building if he was told so." Aiko said.

Soon the first 10 letters weren't allowed to be used anymore. It was all so silent cause they can't even think of what they'll say to their opponent. Mimiru woke up and looked around.

"Mou!" Mimiru said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ssss." Aiko said trying to signal her to shut up. Mimiru soon understood what Aiko was trying to say and soon it was once again all silenced.

A moment later, no letters were allowed. They can't talk anymore. Mimiru fell sleepy and fell asleep while Aiko watched Kamelot.

Kamelot stood up and went to the rest room, she went in there for like 5 minutes and didn't say a word. Aiko got into decorating and remodelled the room, then she climbed up the vents.

When Kamelot got out, she was freaked out, the place had turn into a jungle. Everywhere there was plants, not even a bit of space didn't have plants. She almost screamed but she stopped her self.

"_She's trying to scare me.._" Kamelot thought as she covered her mouth. She moved forward to where the light bul was and when she sat down she quickly stood up and covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

She looked down at her seat and there were thorns, lots of them.

_"Since when did this chair have thorns?" _Kamelot thought. When she turned around there hung Aiko with her hands as glasses and her mouth wide opened with he hair down pointing to the floor.

Kamelot got tempted but tried to cover her mouth until she finally laughed.

"Bwa.. hahahahahahahahahahahahah!" Kamelot laughed and Aiko smirked and before her eyes, Kamelot's body disappeared and her soul was turned into the key and was given to her. Everyone else was back to normal and they all looked at Aiko.

"The one who is foolish enough to be the best, gets beaten by the rest." Aiko said proffesionally.

Mimiru woke up and looked around and said "What just happened?". Everyone just stared at her and laughed. Endou hadn't forgotten about Natsumi but when he turned to look at the location of the chair where Natsumi was sitting a while ago, she was gone.

"Where did you learn that sis?" Yukiko asked but instead Aiko gave her a warm smile and used the key to the next door. When Aiko opened the door, it sure surprised them of what they saw...

_**To be continued...**_

**Thea: Yosh! Finally done! Gomen if its too short! I really didn't have time to continue it! Please forgive me anyway, I'm sorry but I didn't let some ocs take much part in here. Apparently, for the humans no need for the details except nicknames. And 1 more thing: The 1st Person To Review This Chapter Gets To Be The Main Protagonist Of The Next Challenege! So this is my farewell for now, don't know when I'll update again, so bye! And if possible please give me an OC that is good with using swords. Ja ne minna-san~! PLease review~**


End file.
